Moments of Transition: Tempest
by Cyranothe2nd
Summary: There are many moments of the story when everything could have changed. This is one...


Summary: There are many moments in the canon when the story could have turned out very differently. This is one.

A/N: I have read your reviews and taken your advice to heart, gentle readers. And now for your reading pleasure, a revised edition of my favorite MOT story…

Definite R rating. Again, if you are at all triggered by sexual violence, please do not read this. Well warned...

Words in italics belong to Susan Kay.

This phic takes place after Erik hears Christine and Raoul planning to run way together on the rooftop of the Opera House.

**Moments of Transition: Tempest**

_Love is a scorpion's paralyzing poison, but now a thousand little mouths are sucking it steadily from my veins, emptying my mind and preparing a black void to receive the Master's presence. …All the evil in the world has been let loose tonight.._

_Beyond the edge there is no pain…_

_Beyond the edge you will be reborn in the glory of darkness…_

_A dark and towering shadow, rising like the phoenix from the ashes…malevolent…omnipotent…_

_The Phantom of the Opera!_

I dragged Christine by the arm down the winding staircases and damp cellars to my domain. She put up no resistance. Indeed, she seems resigned to her fate, like a sacrificial lamb to slaughter and her passivity only enraged me further. I wanted her to fight, to cry, to rage at me. I wanted to make my triumph against her complete. I remembered her words to that boy like a knife twisted in my heart.

"_He frightens me so. I can't stand it!"_

I wanted her to suffer as I had done. I wanted to rip her heart from her chest.

I pushed her into the boat on the lake and made the crossing in record time, before I took her arm with bruising force to draw her into my house. I saw her wince in pain but she made no sound. I near dragged her into the bedroom I had made for her and it was only when she saw the wedding gown, laid out on the bed that she seemed to waken from her stupor.

"Erik?" She said in an uncertain trembling voice. At another time that voice would have awoken concern in me. But I was no longer Erik and the pitiful sound only provoked me.

"Put it on, _my dear_." I twisted the endearment sardonically.

She shook her head in mute horror.

"Oh, but I insist. You must look the part of the blushing bride when our guests arrive."

"Guests?" She looked into my masked face wildly. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Wedding guests. Witnesses to the crime, you might say."

She took a step away from me.

"Erik…no…" She said and gathering herself, made to run past me and out the door.

I caught her easily, sweeping her back. Her head hit the wall with a resounding crack and I turned quickly, shutting the door and locking us both in. Turning back, I saw she had regained her footing and was standing against the wall with her arms crossed in front of her protectively. There was fear in her eyes now and she watched me move across the room warily. .

_Good_, I thought. _Let her fear me._ Better fear than pity. I gathered the coldness within me like a cloak and came to stand in front of her.

"You will not put the dress on?"

She shook her head frantically, unable to even meet my eyes.

"Then I shall help you my dear." I grabbed the front of her dress and tore the fabric asunder, baring her to the waist. I heard her gasp there was a rushing of blood in my ears that made her sound far away. I was staring at her bared flesh. Her skin was white and radiant and a fierce rush of desire flooded through me, desire that I would usually quash ruthlessly. But now…now I was beyond the edge. I had never had a woman before. No woman would ever wish to have this face pressed close to hers, to be touched by my cold Death's hands. I had never even paid a woman before. I could not stand the thought of her hiding her horror at my touch. But it didn't matter now.

Nothing mattered anymore.

I was the embodiment of all evil and I would have my way.

I stared down at the sell of her breasts, rosy nipples jutting out with cold. Her arms came up to cover herself and almost absently I took both her wrists and held them to her sides. Slowly, I bent my head and inhaled the scent of her. Sweet…so very sweet...I set my mouth to one trembling breast, taking the pink nipple into my mouth, tasting it.

The taste was unexpected, salt and sweetness mingled to produce something uniquely _hers_. I drew her closed to me, unable to get enough of the taste.

My whole body shuddered with the sensation of her skin on mine, my hands letting hers go and moving to rove across the softness of her back, to push the dress down off her hips, to trace the line of her collar bone. I had denied myself far too long and I was over the edge, out of control with need. I could not stop myself from pulling her head down to mine and ravaging her mouth with my tongue. I was alive with desire. I gripped her arms, dragging her body down to the carpeted floor, pressing my weight on her to keep her from struggling. Her hands came up, pressed themselves to my chest and I could feel her nails through my jacket. She was speaking to me but I could not hear her, could not hear anything but my own ragged breathing and my body's need to be inside her. I took her hands again, held the fragile wrists with one strong hand above her head as my mouth and other hand moved over her, tasting, exploring, penetrating.

I fumbled with the buttons of my trousers and finally freed myself. Every inch of me was throbbing with need and I did not deny myself. I heard her gasp my name as I entered her. A wave of pleasure so acute hit me that I could not think of her, could not wonder if I hurt her. I moved inside her, plunging, panting, bursting with need…The world was spinning away from me. All my senses seemed to fall away and then focus on that one crucial point of joining. Time seemed to slow and speed up again and colors more beautiful than music burst across my vision.

I felt myself finally giving in to the wonder of release and as I collapsed into it I thought I hear her made a sound, a low keening from deep in her throat.

I came to myself very slowly. It took me many moments to realize what I had done. I felt her move beneath me and quickly withdrew myself from her. I felt a rush of wetness and looked down to see blood: on her legs, on the floor. My eyes raised to the wrists I still held in my hands, ringed with bruised from my grip, and finally I met her dazed eyes. I flung myself away from her, staring in horror as she slowly turned onto her side and curled her near-naked body around itself like a child. She rocked back and forth slowly.

_Oh God, what I have I done? _I thought._ WHAT HAVE I DONE?_

Top of Form


End file.
